


make a wish (or something)

by Ender12300



Series: ultimate failures (tm) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Texting, text-fic, werewolves are still a thing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender12300/pseuds/Ender12300
Summary: point-n-shooty: guys gyus guyss its 12:34derek-and-broody: it's also classtime.scream-queen: due to the fact that you enjoy stalking us at school, i think you should have known that it's also lunchtime.crispycreepercorpse: ouchsilent-but-deadly: You have no right to add your remarks on this conversation, Peter.





	make a wish (or something)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry it took so long to update, but here we go! I might publish a bunch of these throughout the week so stay tuned! Love yall!

_6:04, Tuesday, 12/12/17_

ultimate failures

 

 **spark-of-snark:**  so i was thinking right

 **lizardking:** never took you for someone who could.

 **catwoman:**  ouch

 **spark-of-snark:**  hey fuck you

 **spark-of-snark:**  anyways i was thinking, since we get off on like friday, lets go to sanfran on the weekend or somethin idk

 **lizardking:**  yeah sure.

 **literal-puppy:**  it's so fucking early go back to sleep.

 **spark-of-snark:**  no it snowed and schools not cancelled and im mad

 **catwoman:**  wait it snowed???

 **catwoman:**  holy shit it snowed

 **lizardking:**  it's not even an inch though. you can't really do stuff in it

 **spark-of-snark:**  yeah but look here.

 

**spark-of-snark** _sent a photo to_ ultimate failures

 

_(photo)_

_It's a picture of Stiles's front lawn, barely dusted with white, powdery snow. The sun is hidden behind the clouds and the trees are bare. The wind pulls at the branches and wisps around the feeble amount of snow._

_(end photo)_

 

 **spark-of-snark:**  you see that??

 **spark-of-snark:**  it snowed and that's what fucking matters. you can take your negativity and throw it i _n the fucking snow_

 **literal-puppy:**  oh my GOD shutUP 

 **spark-of-snark:**  okAY OKAY

 

_12:34, Tuesd_ _ay, 12/12/17_

 

 **point-n-shooty:**  guys gyus guyss its 12:34

 **derek-and-broody:**  it's also classtime.

 **scream-queen:**  due to the fact that you enjoy stalking us at school, i think you should have known that it's also lunchtime.

 **crispycreepercorpse:**  ouch

 **silent-but-deadly:**  You have no right to add your remarks on this conversation, Peter.

 **truealfafa:**  OOF

 **lizardking:**  damn, you better feel  _that_  burn

 **crosse-me-again:**  damn this is very intriguing convo

 **point-n-shooty:**  by the way i hope yall made a wish, because its not 1234 anymore

 **derek-and-broody:**  yeah, my wish was for all of you to shut up.

 **truealfafa:** i feel like its bad that i agree

 

_16:20, Tuesday, 12/12/17_

 

 **spark-of-snark:**  heyyyy its 4:20

 **catwoman:**  fuckin blaze it hell yeah

 **literal-puppy:**  smoke weed erryday

 **crosse-me-again:**  i love the fact that everybody enjoys the lovely 12:34 and then you 2 go fuckin insane over 4:20

 **spark-of-snark:**  its a monumental number okay

 **catwoman:** agreed

_20:29, Tuesday, 12/12/17_

 

 

 **spark-of-snark:**  wait so about the sanfran thing

 **spark-of-snark:**  are we going or nah

s **park-of-snark:**  my dad wants to make sure but hes not going

 **point-n-shooty:** i think all of us can go right

 **silent-but-deadly:**  Yes, I can go. My weekend is entirely free.

 **catwoman:**  yeah same

 **derek-and-broody:** i can go. peter wants to, whichh is kind of creepy.

 **literal-puppy:**  says you

 **literal-puppy:**  but yeah i can go, peter can if he wants i guess

 **lizardking:**  we can't really stop him, can we. i can go.

 **scream-queen:**  an affirmative from me. as long as I don't have to room with Peter.

 **crosse-me-again:**  :((((( I might not be able to go DDDD:

 **truealfafa:**  yeeeeeee i can go.

 **spark-of-snark:**  cooolio. goodnight yall

 **literal-puppy:**  nightyyy

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry for how rushed it may seem, my sis put a time limit on me :(. Leave some kudos and comments! Love yall!


End file.
